


We Somehow Managed To Escape So Let's Try And Keep It That Way

by KariNah



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Gen, Government Experimentation, I'll Add More Notes As The Story Goes On, Protective Danny, Wes and Danny Escape From GIW Labs, Wes would basically die for Danny, no beta we die like men, nothing too graphic, protective wes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariNah/pseuds/KariNah
Summary: Wes may have pulled the most idiotic stunt imaginable.Far worse than any parent might have thought he was capable of, and no, he didn't do drugs or sneak into his Dads alcohol cabinet but Wes definitely wishes he did before he thought it would be a good idea to steal a top secret government experiment.Wes just wishes Danny would stop looking at everything like he really did live in a government lab his entire lab.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Wesley Weston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	We Somehow Managed To Escape So Let's Try And Keep It That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for popping in!  
> Okay first things first I did get inspiration from a Mob Psycho fic called Subject 100 by Ruthwrites, (it's really good and I really recommend reading it!)  
> Though unfortunately it only had one chapter and I thought the idea of being on the run from the government was a good idea and that it would work really well in the Danny Phantom universe and the characters and dynamics are all completely different in Mob Psycho vs Danny Phantom so I doubt anything but the first chapter would have any similarities.  
> Rad and if it wasn't clear Danny and Wes boi are on the run from the GIW, Wes's dad works at the lab as a scientist and Wes managed to break Danny out.

“Hey, you up?” I called the backseat where I instructed Phantom or now Danny to lay on the floor. I heard a groan and movement. 

“Can I get up yet?” He asked and I nervously checked the rear view mirror but I knew there wasn’t another person around for miles. 

“Yeah, you can get up now.” He shuffled back up, taking off the blanket I had him hide under and exposing his white hair easily. I knew we’d have to dye it when we had the chance. 

“Where are we going?” Danny asked and I debated about whether or not I should tell the truth.  
I had no idea whether or not Master’s Labs would be of any help, but they were the only ones I could think of that would even have a chance of offering any sanctuary from the GIW. But I didn’t want to keep him out of the loop. Even if it wasn’t guaranteed, it would be worse to give him false hopes.

“Master’s Labs, It’ll be safe there. Or I hope so at least.” I offered and Danny nodded with a strange smile on his face but before I could ask about it he turned to look out from the window. 

He couldn’t hide the awe on his face if he tried. It didn’t stop me from covering up my own displeasure though, only further solidifying my resolve to get him as far away from the lab as possible. 

I only wished I could find as much enjoyment in going blind as him as I squinted at the sun rising from the horizon, directly in my eyes too and I regret not having thought of bringing sunglasses. 

“Don’t stare at the sun for too long, you’ll hurt your eyes.” I chided but without any real venom as he watched the myriad of colors expose themselves and changing the black of the night. 

I saw the sign for the next town and took it. 

“Where are we going?”

“Gas station, we need food and, well, we need to change your hair.” Danny gave me a bewildered look and touched his hair. 

“How do you change hair?” I forgot that there was still a lot Danny didn’t know and I was constantly being reminded of that ever since leaving the lab. 

“I mean dye it, like paint it, no one has naturally white hair unless they’re 40.” I said and reached in the back seat and tossed a hat to him and a pair of sweatpants. 

“Put those on while I go and grab what we need.” 

I went in with my own cap on and avoided security cameras. Once I got to the personal hygiene section I debated on colors. Danny’s hair was already white so I don’t think I need to bleach it but mine on the other hand… I sighed. It was better safe than sorry. I bought brown and black.

I also bought a few sandwiches and some water. 

I paid the lady at the stand in cash and if I seemed suspicious to her she didn’t show it, didn’t even give me a second glance. I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, I’m sure she’s seen shadier characters at the gas station than a nervous teenager buying hair dye.

I went back to the car where Danny had successfully put on the pants I'd given him. Which admittedly looked rather big, but i’d rather he looked homeless than an escaped lab experiment. 

“Here Danny,” I handed him a sandwich and a bottle of water. “We’re going to leave the car somewhere and take the train. I bought tickets under an alibi a few weeks ago, so we should be good to go without any GIW on our trail.” I took a few bites of the too dry sandwich once Danny gave me an affirmative nod. 

He was quiet I noticed, but I didn’t say anything. It must be weird to be doing all of this so suddenly. I mean, I never told him I was planning to break him out before the actual break out. 

But it’s too late for him to take it back now, if either of us went back, there would be hell to pay. 

I started the ignition and drove out of the gas station and took the back roads I read on the map I memorized and went to a secluded lot near a junkyard. 

“We’re dumping the car here and walking the rest of the way.” We still had several hours before we had to go to the train station. But the park was nearby where there was hopefully a public restroom.

But I didn’t step out yet, I made no move to leave the car even with the ignition off my hands were still on the wheel.

I was nervous about leaving the car. If we leave there’s not a good chance we could come back.

“Wes?” I nodded slightly.

“I’m good,” I tried to smile but it felt somewhat strained and judging by the look Danny gave me he didn’t buy it either.

“You don’t have to do that, I’m scared too.” He said and I found that to be comforting and terrifying at the same time. 

I was the one who pulled him into this, the very least I could do was be confident about it. Besides I couldn’t afford to be nervous. If I kept second guessing myself I would mess up my own plan. I knew that, and yet here I was. So with a deep breath I opened the car door. 

“Let’s go.” 

If we weren’t on the run I might have considered this to be a leisurely stroll, the sun was shining, the air brisk from the early morning as a few joggers passed by. I couldn’t help but look at everything with suspicion as if anything and everything from the old woman feeding pigeons, to the hipster with the sketchbook. No one was safe, and it felt that at any moment the whole world would pop out and turn us in. 

And Danny? Well, it was hard to stay focused when Danny was smiling at everything I was trying to avoid. The tree, the old people, the dogs, the plants.

“Wes, stop.” Danny stopped, looking straight ahead with such intensity and I immediately tensed.

“What? What’s wrong?” My hand hovered over the taser I brought with me and Danny pointed at a nearby tree.

“What the fuck is that?” he asked pointing excitedly at an expectant squirrel who no doubt simply wanted food.

I let out a breath, both relieved and infuriated. Damn my heart was racing. If anyone else had done this to me I would have probably stabbed them, but this was Danny, so obviously I didn’t do that.

“That’s a squirrel, they’re kind of… everywhere? At least in parks or cities.” I explained and Danny was just amazed. 

“What the fuck? Why is it so cute?” He reached out to it but I pulled him back. 

“Don’t play with wild animals, it looks nice but it can and will attack you.” My movements must have scarred the squirrel who’d already started running up a tree.

“Aw why do you have to be so lame?” Danny lamented like the cheeky bastard he is and I shrugged.

“Dying from an illness contracted from a squirrel would be way worse.” Danny laughed.

“Yeah, I guess that would be kind of anti-climactic, considering...” he gestured to everything and I couldn’t help but agree.

I thought Danny would be more reclusive to the outside. That he would find every new thing to be scary and foreign or possibly a threat, but no, looking at him now, he was excited to be exploring the world that they kept hidden from him and I wasn’t sure if this was easier or harder. 

But I couldn’t deny that this was so obviously very Danny to take every new thing and take in stride and I couldn’t bring myself to reprimand him for being so obvious.

Regardless, I managed to get us to the public bathrooms and locked the door behind us and pulled out the bag with the hair dye. 

“Um, that’s going to change my hair?” Danny asked scrunching his nose at the chemical smell. 

“Yeah, it’s just chemicals.” 

“Why do people do this?” 

“They like the look.” Danny frowned at my explanation but I didn’t offer anything more.  
And slowly but surely I managed to dye his hair. Using the plastic bag as a cover around his shoulders and using the sink to wet his hair. 

I decided on black, as it was the exact opposite of his current hair color so I figured, it would be the best option. I explained everything I did as I did it and he read the instructions to make sure I was doing it right.

I grabbed another plastic bag and put it on his head to let it dry. By the time we finished I was happy we’d gotten here so early because it took an embarrassing amount of time to get it done. Like almost two hours of sort of successfully dying white to black hair. 

At the train station his hair was still wet and he looked a little bit more like a goth kid than I’d liked but there was nothing we could do about it. I went up to the ticket booth and gave her the information I made online. She printed out our tickets and handed them to me. 

“Are you two visiting family?” The vendor asked politely and I nodded. “Yeah, parents are divorced so now we’re staying with mom.” I said and she smiled. 

“Well have a nice trip,” she says and I take that as our cue to leave. 

“Divorced parents?” Danny asked, not accusingly if only curious.  
I shrugged, “well, it’s not like I could tell her we were running from the fucking government. She was only asking to be polite, not because she was actually interested in our lives. Besides, it’s not like I was really lying, my parents really are divorced.” 

“Oh,” Danny didn’t say anything afterwards as I lead him to a nearby bench. 

The wait was boring but for once I think I relished that, boring meant nothing was happening, and I'd like it to stay that way thank you very much. But it didn’t stop it from being frustrating, paranoia still ebbed at every corner of my mind and if nothing was happening here, it didn’t mean something was happening back at the lab. 

“Hey Wes?” I hummed in response, grateful for the distraction. “Why do you call me Danny now?” he asked and I flinched slightly at the topic. 

“I, um, well,” I coughed composing myself. “I figured you needed a name. A real one. Not just a number or a code name.” I said and it wasn’t a lie. Danny gave me an odd look, he knew I wasn’t telling him everything but I wasn’t going to say anymore. 

“How are you liking the outside?” I asked changing the subject before Danny could press me for more. Danny paused, contemplating if he should ask but thankfully dropped the subject. 

“It’s brighter than I thought it would be.” 

“Brighter?”

“Like more colors, I didn’t realize just how bland the lab was until coming out here.” I supposed that was true. When I was a kid the color difference was especially obvious to me and it felt like everything was meant to be muted. Feelings, morals, and good things in general. But I think along the way I became indifferent to it and I didn’t know how to feel about that. 

“Yeah, you’re right, labs are supposed to be professional settings so I guess it would make sense for them not to make it very colorful.” I noticed Danny fidgeting with the bracelet. 

“Is that bothering you?” he blinked up and realized what he was doing. 

“Oh no, it’s not doing anything, I didn’t realize I was even messing with it.” I nodded and still looked at the offending item in suspicious and took another cautious look around.

“If it bothers you at all we’ll get rid of it. Just let me know.” I said and Danny nodded. 

“I really don’t think you have to worry about it, Dr. Weston made it right?” I nodded, 

“then I doubt he’d do anything that could get you in trouble. I mean if it was just me I don’t think I would have been surprised at there being a tracking device or something, but he is your Dad so I’m sure he cares enough not to let you get hurt at the very least.” 

“Maybe. I hope so anyway.” 

That was debatable. I knew my Dad didn’t like Danny. That much was obvious from the start, but I didn’t exactly talk to the man often, the lab was the only place I ever spent time around him and I wouldn’t exactly call that ideal for building a healthy father-son relationship. 

But we haven’t seen any GIW yet and I’m going to assume it’s because that thing is doing its job and covering up Danny’s ghostly signature. Either way I didn’t think we had much of a choice other than to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

"Where are we even heading?" The train was finally leaving the station. 

"Amity Park." 

\---------------  
Many Years Earlier

As a kid I never really liked going to work with Dad, the environment was sterile and the lights bright enough to give me a headache, especially with the lack of windows.  
But because of how vast the space was I found I loved wandering and scoping the space out. 

The other scientists were always nice to me but a few, specifically the ones in white suits, would stare at me or frown and complain to my dad, when I did anything even if I wasn't doing anything other than stand around.

One day I was wondering the hallways like I did whenever I got bored of Dad’s office and I don’t think I was paying attention because the next thing I knew I bumped into one of the White Suits. 

“Sorry.” I apologized reflexively even though I really wasn’t. He regarded me silently what I think was a glare on his face quickly replaced by an a too warm smile I’ve never seen any of them wear. 

"Don’t worry about it.” he said. 

“Say kid, how old are you?" the White Suit asked and I felt myself frown a bit. I was told never to talk to them but I couldn't find a reason to be suspicious of such a simple question.

"Six," I replied looking downwards. He was quiet for a moment, expression unreadable behind black sunglasses before smiling once more. 

"Perfect, there's someone we'd like you to meet." He kneeled in front of me and outstretched his hand. I hesitated.

"I won't bite." He said trying to be reassuring but the smile on his face looked strained.

"I was told not to talk to you." I mumbled withdrawing further away. 

"It'll only be for a little while, besides you wouldn't want your dad to get in trouble would you?" I shook my head.

"No? Then let's go." This time he didn't ask to grab my hand and dragged me along anyway. I struggled to keep up but his grip on my hand was firm. 

I noticed we were walking towards the area dad said I wasn't allowed to go to.

"Stop! I'm not allowed to go there!" I protested. 

"Well now you are," I tried to stop walking but the white suit continued to drag me anyway. 

I struggled a moment longer but he was beginning to hurt my hand so I stopped.  
We passed by large doors that had big red letters that said “do not enter,” but I couldn’t read fast enough at the time. 

Once those doors opened and we both went inside it was noticeably darker than outside and the walls weren't all blindingly white. I distinctly remember scrunching up my nose at the smell though. But the first thing I noticed was the glass room or maybe more like a big glass box in the middle of the room. 

"Hey Phantom, I know you're there." He said to the cage but there was no one in there I noticed and began to try to push off his arm off but my tiny hands were not that successful. "We brought you a new toy to play with." He continued and I knew for a fact that he didn't bring any toys with him. 

I didn’t look for only a moment but when I glanced back another kid appeared in the cage and I blinked. It was like he immediately just came into existence. 

"Good," he said and finally let go of my hand. "Play nice." He said and then left us alone. I blinked slightly wiping away my tears before they began as I tried to ease the nervousness out of my bones. 

The boy in the center was watching me arms wrapped around himself nervously, but regardless I walked a bit closer until I was directly in front of the glass.

"Hi!” I waved, “why are you in there?" I asked getting closer and the other boy only stepped back intimidated but I don’t think I noticed and if I did I don’t think I really cared.

"There's not even a door! How'd you get in?" I touched glass and I pressed my face against it and giggled giving a funny face. I was about to stick my tongue out but I Dad said not to do that, something about germs he said. 

“You do one too!” I demanded and finally the other boy went up to the glass, maybe he was afraid to go against my demands but he did, and reluctantly, he pressed his face against the glass. 

I giggled at that and shoved my own face even harder against the glass. The boy looked as though he'd figured something out and also smashed his face and that seemed to be confirmation for him to keep going. We did this for a while but I soon grew tired of this game. 

"Let's play something else." I said and the boy said nothing simply choosing to follow me as I walked around the glass a bit and once I noticed he was walking beside me I picked up the pace. He did too, and soon we were both sprinting in circles around the glass giggling loudly until we couldn't anymore. 

"Time out," I huffed and lie down splayed on my back and breathing heavily as the other boy copied my movements. 

"You know you don't really talk a lot do you?" I asked but the boy didn't reply, “can you not talk? My dad said that there are people who can't." He shook his head.

"I can talk." He said playing with his shirt. I sat up. 

"Then why don't you?" 

"I-they get mad." He said and I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about. 

"They’re always mad, so it’s not your fault.” I said “I promise I won’t get mad at you though!” 

“Really?” He asked as if in awe. 

“Really.” I affirm

"Why are you here anyway, there isn't a door so how'd you even get in?"

"The door is over here, it just, um, goes up?" The boy explains and I light up. 

"Really? That's so cool! How do you do that?" I stand up quickly and Danny shows me where the door is usually placed and I immediately get to looking around and thin lines where the door is located. 

I tried to stick my fingers between them and noticed there wasn’t a doorknob or button. I voiced my observations to him and he shrugged. 

“I think they have a button.”

“Weird, are you grounded? I’m only ever stuck in a room when I’m in trouble.” The other didn’t get a chance to reply when we heard the door open.

"Wes!" My Dad called from the doorway and I smiled and wave not noticing that Danny was inching away. 

"Hi Dad! Did you know the door is invisible? Hey-” Dad didn't seem all that interested, instead as soon as he got close he picked me up ignoring my protests. 

"Bye!" I waved and the last thing I saw leaving the room was Danny with an anxious look on his face and hands pressed against the glass. 

“Wes are you hurt?” I was a little unprepared for how cold his voice was.

“I fell earlier but I'm okay now.” 

“No did anyone hurt you?” I was a little bewildered by the concept, it’s not like anyone was trying to hit me or something and I didn’t think anyone would.

“No… I mean my arm hurt a little bit when they brought me to see him.” I said a little lamely. This obviously wasn’t the correct thing to say as the first White Suit he saw he immediately began to yell at them. And If I was allowed to curse I definitely would have said that they were in some deep shit with Dad. 

"What were you thinking? Taking my kid without permission to see that thing!" He yelled but the other was calm, unaffected by my Dad's outburst.

"Let me assure you Dr. Weston, that your son was in absolutely no danger while the experiment stayed in the glass and was being monitored the entire time." 

"So you planned this?" He didn't reply immediately but I knew the answer. 

"Dr. Weston, need I remind you what you signed yourself into and you and all of your assets in this establishment can be used however is needed,"

"Wes isn't an asset,"

"To the contrary," he pulled out his tablet, "this was the stress level Phantom experienced shortly before being visited." Unfortunately this was normal as it seemed that Phantom was always stressed. 

"This is his stress level during his time with your son. Lowest they've been in 2 weeks.”

"Your son is now an asset, if you wish to take part in the monitoring process it's best you don't make things harder than they need to be." Dad’s jaw clenched and the grip he had on my hand tightened. 

"We expect you back tomorrow." and bring your son with you, was the unsaid command.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Got chapter one done!!  
> Okay so this was my first time really writing kids which I hope I did okay.  
> Wes is an outgoing kid who Walter takes with him to the lab sometimes as Wes's main caretaker and finding good babysitters can be a bitch apparently.  
> Danny is also a huge ball of stress and anxiety as a child since, as it turns out, a kid completely separated from any real humans who he can build a positive relationship with him is bad for mental health. Who knew? Well, the GIW did at least and they think it’s important that Wes continue to interact with Danny for as long as they can manage.  
> The reason why I’m having Danny curse as much as he does in the present timeline is because I definitely imagine Wes to be the type to curse and since Wes is also the only kid Danny has interacted with in his life that is his own age that means he's really the only person he learns his social skills from.  
> So, yeah, thank you for reading and let me know if there’s anything I can improve on, so let me know if something doesn't make sense or just opinions in general since I love reviews!!


End file.
